


The Things We Do for Love [Fanart]

by cesibear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesibear/pseuds/cesibear
Summary: After an insane act of revenge dealt by sorceress Queen Regina, 10-year-old Emma is left orphaned and abandoned. She vows to have revenge of her own.Ten years later, Emma wonders what happened to her revenge.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	The Things We Do for Love [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofie/gifts).



I had so many ideas for this wonderful story. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to our wonderful mods. You made all this possible!


End file.
